Melancolía
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: Porque mi cuento de hadas siempre terminaba en un relato de terror... atada a un pasado oscuro y asustada de un futuro incierto.


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Cassandra Clare**, y solo esto es de mi autoría.

Nota de autor: Este One Shot participa en el reto **"OTP"** del foro **"Acheronta Movebo"**.

Pareja: Céline y Stephen Herondale.

Rate: K+

Palabras: 698 (sin comentarios)

* * *

**«Melancolía»**

* * *

—Tengo que salir. Te prometo que estaré de vuelta en un par de horas.

Me encogí en mi lugar, todavía asustada por lo que acababa de descubrir hoy en la mañana. No era nada nuevo que Stephen saliera casi todos los días, pero hoy tenía algo que decirle; algo de suma importancia para nosotros.

Teníamos solo unos cuantos meses de casados, pero parecía como si la ceremonia hubiera sido ayer. Todavía podía recordar la expresión solemne de Imogen, cuando le dimos la noticia de nuestro casamiento. Aún era fecha que desconocía si nuestro enlace había sido algo bueno para ella o una vergüenza para los Herondale.

Sin embargo, tras unos cuantos días de problemas físicos a los que traté de restarles importancia, decidí tomar cartas en el asunto y averiguar qué pasaba con mi cuerpo. El resultado hizo que mi corazón se retorciera ante la incertidumbre de no saber cómo tomaría la noticia mi marido.

— ¡Espera! —solté, antes de que llegara a la puerta—. T-tengo algo i-importante que decirte —balbuceé.

—Estoy seguro de que podrás decírmelo mañana, cariño —dijo, esbozando una sonrisa tierna y besando mi mejilla—. Valentine me espera para otra redada.

Sabía que mentía. Valentine no salía a redadas todas las noches. En más de una ocasión nos había dicho que la Clave nos seguía de cerca y que no debíamos llamar la atención. Entonces... ¿a dónde iba mi esposo?

—No te quitaré mucho tiempo, Stephen —musité—. Debes saberlo ahora...

—Ya me lo dirás mañana, _Cellie _—soltó una risita nerviosa—. Ya sabes cómo se pone Valentine si me retraso.

— ¡Ya sé que no vas a verlo a él! —exploté—. Crees que soy tonta, pero estoy segura de que no te reúnes con el Círculo todas las noches —susurré, con voz quebrada—. Deja de mentirme y dime a dónde vas.

Se quedó estático, inseguro de cómo responderme. En efecto, Stephen me creía demasiado ingenua o tonta. _Todos lo hacían._

—Yo...

—Merezco saber la verdad —siseé—. Te recuerdo que soy tu esposa, y...

— ¡Eso lo tengo muy presente, Céline! —gritó. Stephen nunca me gritaba.

Entonces, decidí decirle la verdad. Tomé una profunda respiración y tragué el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta. Era ahora o nunca...

—Estoy embarazada, Stephen —dije bajito.

— ¿Qué? —jadeó.

—Me has escuchado —cogí una seguridad que no sabía que poseía—. Estamos esperando un hijo.

Noté que se tambaleaba ligeramente, sujetándose de la mesita junto a la puerta. Era una noticia que nos había tomado por sorpresa, absolutamente. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el piso, y casi podía ver los engranes de su cabeza, tratando de asimilar mis palabras.

—Eso es imposible —susurró.

—Sabes perfectamente que no lo es —reí sin humor—. ¿Ahora me dirás a dónde vas todas las noches?

Su semblante se ensombreció. En ese momento, fui consciente de dos cosas: mi esposo tenía una amante y que este bebé no sería bien recibido por ninguno de los dos.

Sin decir otra palabra, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dándole la espalda a nuestro matrimonio una vez más. Arrojé un pequeño florero de porcelana contra la puerta principal, tratando de soltar toda la ira que me envolvía en ese instante. No me consideraba una persona violenta, a pesar de todo mi entrenamiento, pero esto me sobrepasaba.

Amatis siempre se cernía como una sombra sobre nuestras vidas. Invadía constantemente el pasado de mi esposo y ahora amenazaba con invadir el futuro de mi pequeño bebé. Stephen no necesitaba decir su nombre, pues veía su expresión desolada cada vez que alguien la mencionaba, así que solo tuve que unir cabos para saber que ella era la amante de mi marido.

En ese momento, los odiaba a los dos. A ella, por no mantenerse alejada de mi familia, y a él, por no darme el lugar que me merecía como su esposa. A pesar de que había mantenido la esperanza de que nuestro bebé había sido concebido con una pizca de amor, ahora me daba cuenta de que no era más que un desafortunado descuido por su parte.

La historia de mi vida... mi cuento de hadas siempre terminaba en un relato de terror.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
